1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a wheel button structure in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheel buttons have various functions, and are often used as a device for setting a focus in an electronic device, such as in a camera of the electronic device.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional wheel button structure, according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a coupling relationship between a conventional wheel button 120 in an electronic device and a transfer device 160 is provided. The conventional wheel button 120 includes a stopper provided to a transfer device 160 connected to the wheel button 120, and the wheel button 120 does not have a stopper function.
The wheel button 120 immediately stops in the case where a rotation of the wheel button 120 corresponds to a maximum or minimum value of a focal length and a user is required to recognize that the wheel button 120 is not rotated anymore. However, since the transfer device 160 is connected to the wheel button 120 through a shaft 162 and a gear 161, the user does not immediately recognize that the wheel button 120 is not rotated.
In addition, the user does not feel the rotation of the wheel button 120 even though the wheel button 120 is rotated.